Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x - 10 = 2x + 7$
Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(7x - 10) - 2x = (2x + 7) - 2x$ $5x - 10 = 7$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(5x - 10) + 10 = 7 + 10$ $5x = 17$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5x}{5} = \frac{17}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{17}{5}$